


Happily

by Dontdropthatnarry



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounor, F/M, Harry works on the steel eel, Liam works with killer whales, Louis works with otters, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Payzer, Pining Zayn, Sea World, Sea World San Antonio, Zayns just working around, at first oblivious Niall, one direction - Freeform, one direction as sea world workers, steel eel is a roller coaster fyi, zerrie, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontdropthatnarry/pseuds/Dontdropthatnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You saved me." Zayn coughed water still coming out. </p><p>The blonde half-smiled. "It's what lifeguards do...Zayn"</p><p>Zayn looked up at him. "How to you know my name?" </p><p>The blonde bit his bottom lip to hold back a laugh. "It's on your name tag mate." </p><p>Zayn turned red when he looked down at his now-soaked shirt, smelling like salt water. Sure enough, his Sea World name tag read </p><p>                          Zayn<br/>Comic Books</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Zayn nervously laughed. "Forgot about that."</p><p>~or~</p><p>Zayn works at Sea World, San Antonio with his 3 best friends. Liam works with the killer whales, Louis with sea otters and Harry runs the Steel Eel. Of course there's Danielle with the beluga whales, Eleanor with the penguins and Perrie at the gift shops. </p><p>Then comes Niall, a new lifeguard to the water park in Sea World, Aquatica. </p><p>Niall saves Zayn from drowning in the killer whale tank and feelings grow. </p><p>But, Niall's with Harry and Zayn's engaged to Perrie.</p><p>VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!! PLEASE READ CHAPTER 4 FOR INFORMATION!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Happily 

"You saved me." Zayn coughed water still coming out. 

The blonde half-smiled. "It's what lifeguards do...Zayn"

Zayn looked up at him. "How to you know my name?" 

The blonde bit his bottom lip to hold back a laugh. "It's on your name tag mate." 

Zayn turned red when he looked down at his now-soaked shirt, smelling like salt water. Sure enough, his Sea World name tag read 

Zayn  
Comic Books

"Oh, yeah." Zayn nervously laughed. "Forgot about that."

~or~

Zayn works at Sea World, San Antonio with his 3 best friends. Liam works with the killer whales, Louis with sea otters and Harry runs the Steel Eel. Of course there's Danielle with the beluga whales, Eleanor with the penguins and Perrie at the gift shops. 

Then comes Niall, a new lifeguard to the water park in Sea World, Aquatica. 

Niall saves Zayn from drowning in the killer whale tank and feelings grow. 

But, Niall's with Harry and Zayn's engaged to Perrie.


	2. You Don't Understand

You're total is going to be..." Zayn pressed a few buttons on the cash regestor before the price popped up. "$179.45" 

Zayns eyes nearly came out of his head. "Damn" he though "Almost $200 on a fucking whale?" 

The customer-a man around his early 40s- was quick to take out his credit card. His 4 year old daughter kept tugging on his cargo shorts. "Daddy, I want my Shamu!!" 

Zayn grabbed the card and ran it through the card slot. He gave the man his card back then quickly wrapped up about 4 bags worth of stuff. "Shit, how much magnets and T-shirts does one family need?" Zayn thought putting the things in the bag. He carefully left out the Shamu stuffed animal. Zayn gave the man his bags then carefully have the little girl the Shamu. 

"Here you go, sweetheart." The little girl smiled widely before pulling her new doll into a bone crushing hug. 

"Have a nice day." Zayn said politely as the family began to leave the gift shop. 

"Zayn?" A petite girl with long brown hair called. Zayn turned around and smiled "Hey, Jade, what's up?"

"I'm taking over for you. It's 12." 

Zayn looked down at his watch. 12 o'clock on the dot. Lunch time. "Cool, thanks Jade." 

Zayn quickly scurried out of the gift shop and to the employees area behind the gates. 

As much as Zayn loved working at Sea World, it was tiring. Day in and day out on your feet under the hot Texas sun. Granted, he was lucky enough to work in one of the gift shops, but it was boring. Because of the various gift shops, most of them selling the same things, it was pretty empty. 

"Aye, Zayn!" A voice called from behind him. Zayn saw it was Louis. But there was also an upside to it. Zayn got to work with his best friends. 

"How was your show?" Zayn asked as Louis came up to him. 

Louis was wearing an exaggerate detective outfit and smelled like fish and salt water. Louis worked with the sea otters and seals, and one of their shows had to deal with trying to find out who was stealing the fish, or some other ridiculous thing like that. 

Louis shrugged. "You know, same as always. Only like 4 people show up." 

Zayn rubbed his shoulder thoughtfully. Louis wanted to be a serious actor, but so far, all he got was a role in a cheesy play with sea animals. 

"Come on, some lunch will do you well." Zayn said understandingly as they walked to the employee cafeteria. 

The boys walked in the cafeteria, got their food and walked to their usual table to see Perrie and Eleanor already there. 

"Hey babe." Zayn and Louis said in unison to their respective girlfriends as they took their usual seats. 

"Hi love." Perrie smiled as Zayn took his spot next to her. Zayn smiled brightly before pecking her cheek where as Louis nearly attacked his girlfriend with kisses. 

Zayn met Perrie here at Sea World. They both worked at the same gift shop about 2 years ago, when Zayn first started working there. Perrie was a few months into the job and offered to teach him the ropes. One thing led to another and now here they were, a shiny 6 karat diamond finger gracefully on her right hand. 

Zayn looked around at the empty chairs. "Where is everyone?"

Eleanor separated herself from Louis to answer Zayn's question. "Liam and Danielle are each still finishing up their shows and Harry should be coming any second now. He said he'd come in a while." 

Eleanor worked at the Penguins encounter, which right next to the "Steel Eel", the roller coaster that Harry operated. (Which is how he describes it but really he just makes sure everyone has their seatbelt on properly; wouldn't want a lawsuit on his hands). So they naturally would walk together. 

About 10 minutes passed when 2 more people showed up to the table. "Sorry we're late." Liam and Danielle, both still looking a bit wet. 

"All is forgiven, Payno, just sit" Louis waved his hand for the couple to sit. 

They took their spots. "How's working with fish?" Louis asked Liam. He shrugged. "Okay. Takara was being a bit fussy today during the morning show, but I found best just to let her relax. She's probably just exhausted, poor thing."

Danielle smiled at Liam and pecked his cheek. "You're so sweet." 

Liam blushed red, looking down at his sandwich. 

Louis gagged and Liam snapped at him playfully. "Hey, you and El have done all but have sex here." 

Now it was Eleanor's turn to blush and hit Liam's arm. "Oh, hush it Liam, we're not that bad."

Liam stuck his tongue out at her, but everyone laughed. 

"Well, well, look what the eels dragged in." 

A mop of curly brown hair finally walked through the doors. He looked a little flush but was on the phone. 

"Are you serious?." 

"Who's he talking to?" Danielle whispered to her friends as Harry was still talking on the phone. 

Everyone shrugged but stayed quiet to listen in. 

"Ok," Harry said again, but a smile crept up on his face. "Yeah, sounds perfect. Ok." He looked at his friends before going back to the phone "I love you, too. Talk to you later, love." He quickly hung up his phone and sat down. Harry took out his lunch bag with all his friends eyes on him. 

"What?" Harry said innocently. 

"Spill it, Styles." Louis raised an eyebrow. "How were you talking to?"

Harry's cheeks turned a bright pink as he smiled. "I really wanted you guys to meet him tonight." 

"Tonight?" Liam said surprised. 

Harry nodded "Do you guys remember how I went to Sea World in Orlando this past summer?" 

They nodded. Louis had made a big deal fuss that Harry was taking time off "to go from one fish tank to another."

"Well..." Harry smiled. "I met a boy." 

"And why didn't you tell me?!" Louis and Perrie cried. 

"Calm it." Zayn said as he noticed some of the other workers turning to stare at them. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" They repeated quieter. 

"Because at first it was just texting back and forth." Harry started. "But then we started Skyping and calling and..." Harry smiled like a love struck teenager "It just sort of happened." 

"So what's this I hear about meeting him tonight?" Louis asked with small smile. He knew what it felt like to be in love. 

"He wants to meet you guys tonight at the Hard Rock Cafe in the Riverwalk." Harry told his friends. 

"So is he just visiting?" Zayn asked, picking chips from Perrie's lunch. 

"He got a job in this Sea World." Harry answered, smile never leaving his face. "He wanted to move to be closer to me." 

"Aww, Harry!" The girls gushed. 

"He sounds like a sweet guy," Danielle said to Harry. 

"What's his name?" Zayn asked. Perrie swatted her fiancee's hand from her lunch. 

"Niall." Harry sighed, dreamingly. "Niall Horan."


	3. Cause We're On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is introduced!!

"Hun, you sure you don't want to ride with me?" 

Zayn sighed as he switched the phone from one shoulder to the other as he locked the doors to the "Shamu Emporium". Since it was September, park hours closed at 6, which let the workers go on home early and still have time to enjoy the evening. 

"No, love, it's fine." Zayn said. "Leigh-Anne left a little early from her shop and wanted me to double check that she locked the doors." 

Zayn heard Perrie sighed over the phone. "Besides, babe, you should head on home, so you can get ready. We have dinner tonight at the Hard Rock Cafe to meet Harry's boyfriend."

"Yeah, you're right." Perrie answered. "But hurry up, dinner's at 7:30."

 

Zayn checked his watch. It was only 6:20. "Ok, doll, I'll be there in a bit. Love you." 

"Love you too." Perrie said affectionately before the line went dead. 

Just as Zayn was about to put his phone back in his back pocket when it rang. He checked caller ID before answering it. 

"Hi, Dani." Zayn said making his way to the front of the park. 

"No mate, it's Liam."

"Oh hey Liam, what's up?"

"Um, are still at the park?"

Zayn stopped in his steps. "Yeah?"

"Oh, ok." Liam sounded embarrassed. "Uh, I kinda forgot my keys and phone in my locker in the stadium." 

Zayn sighed. "Fine, I'll get it Li, only because you're my best friend." 

"Ok, thanks Zayn! Bring it to dinner. Bye." 

"Bye." Zayn ended the call. Liam was lucky that the Shamu Stadium was right across from his gift shop. 

Zayn walked through the stadium to the gates where the performers stayed backstage. He scanned his ID to be let in. "Now, where's the locker place?" Zayn muttered to himself. He went in a circle from where stood. 

Zayn noticed wave coming from the pool where the killer whales were. He smiled and waved at them as he went closer to the edge of the pool, kneeling down. 

A whale-Sakari, he thought- made a loud high pitched noise that sounded like laughter. Zayn laughed along with her. "You're a cutie, aren't you?" She seemed to agree because she splashed water, wetting Zayn before she swam off with the rest of her family. 

"Silly little whale." Zayn chuckled, getting up. But the water that Sakari splashed left a large puddle. Zayn slipped on the water. He tried to catch his balance but was too close the edge and fell straight forward into the pool. 

"FUCKING SHIT!!" Zayn thought, violently waving his arms and legs under water. "HOLY SHIT, I CANT SWIM!!" 

Zayn thought he saw a black figure coming towards him. "This is it, this is how I'm gonna die. Being ripped to shreds by a killer whale. Why did I choose to work at Sea World when I can't swim?? WHY DIDNT I TAKE THAT JOB AT SIX FLAGS?!" 

Zayn closed his eyes when he felt something tugging him...above the water? 

Zayn felt himself on the surface again, a pair of hands vigorously pumping his chest. 

Zayn began coughing out the water and a gentle hand guided his back into a sitting position. He looked up to see his savior and felt his heart drop. 

His savior had blonde hair and blue eyes that rivaled the Killer whale pool tank. All in all, he was pretty cute. 

"Are you ok?" The blonde boy spoke. Zayn almost jumped at his voice. He had a deep and heavy Irish accent. 

"You saved me." Zayn coughed water still coming out. 

The blonde half-smiled. "It's what lifeguards do...Zayn"

Zayn looked up at him. "How to you know my name?" 

The blonde bit his bottom lip to hold back a laugh. "It's on your name tag mate." 

Zayn turned red when he looked down at his now-soaked shirt, smelling like salt water. Sure enough, his Sea World name tag read 

Zayn  
Comic Books

"Oh, yeah." Zayn nervously laughed. "Forgot about that."

The blonde laughed and Zayn's never heard anything more beautiful...wait what? Did he just say he thought his laugh was beautiful? Zayn thought he probably still had water in his brain. 

"So, Zayn." The blonde helped him on his feet, although they were both soaking wet. "Why is a guy who can't swim doing in the Shamu Stadium?" 

Zayn bit his lip and felt his cheeks turn red. "Uh, I work in the gift shop. My friend is a performer here and forgot something. I was just going to get it for him." Zayn looked questioningly at the blonde. "What are you doing here?" 

Now the blonde blushed "Oh, I'm new here. I'm going to be a life guard at Aquatica staring Monday." 

Aquatica was the water park part of Sea World. 

"Not that," Zayn said, walking towards the building that the lockers were inside. "How did you find me?" 

"I saw you walking and I wanted to ask you something." 

Zayn blushed despite himself. Why is this guy making him blush so easily? 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you know where the Steel Eel is?" 

Zayn squinted at him. "Yeah, it's that really big yellow and green roller coaster." Zayn turned and pointed the the large squiggly ride the made hills. "Just follow it."

"Oh, that's what it looks like." The blonde mumbled under his breath. He turned to Zayn and smiled brightly. "Thanks, mate." 

"No, thank you." Zayn said, gesturing towards the pool. "I could've died."

"Yeah, you could've." The blonde said matter-of-factly, before both started laughing. He grabbed a gray jacket from the floor. "Here." 

Zayn raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't worry, it's mine." The blonde laughed. "Took it off before I jumped it. Can't get this wet now can I?"

Zayn rolled his eyes playfully. "Nice to know that you value your jacket more than other people's lives." 

The blonde pouted and Zayn could almost kick himself. "Come on, you look cold."

Zayn sighed dramatically before grabbing and putting on the jacket. He was freezing but he wouldn't admit that. It smelled like clean laundry and Abercrombie cologne. 

"Thank you, again." Zayn smiled. 

The blonde smiled again before leaving. 

Zayn shook his head and went inside the building. He then realized he didn't get his name.


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!! MUST READ!!

Hey guys,

So you all are probably wondering about how come I haven't updated, etc. the truth is I've been really busy and won't be able to write anymore. :( 

With family problems and school is a little more than a month away, I don't have much time to finish "Happily."

BUT do not fret! If you really want to know what happens to our characters and the more or less synopsis of the story, please comment and I will!!

 

It's the least I can do. I know how much I've hated reading stories that are hiatus and I never know what happens, and I want you guys to know that. 

Remember to comment, etc so I can write sorta the summary :). 

Thanks guys and again, sorry for not finishing :(. 

Xoxo

Dontdropthatnarry


	5. Synopsis of Happily!

Happily

So basically...

Zayn goes the Hard Rock Cafe and surprise! Niall is there with Harry. Zayn is happy for Harry because Niall is such a good guy and is perfect for him, but Zayn just can't Niall out of his mind. 

A few months in, Zayn is transferred over to Aquatica to work at the snack bar there and starts to become really good friends with Niall, as they work in the same area. 

Around Christmas time, the staff have their annual Christmas Party before the park closes for holidays. The gang are partying and drinking and having a good time. Then Zayn notices that Niall's all alone. Niall tells him that Harry wasn't feeling too well, so he went home early. Perrie is busy hanging out and talking to her own friends (Little Mix) so Zayn decides to keep him company. 

They spend the rest of the night just talking where Zayn reveals that he isn't ready to marry Perrie. Niall asks him why, and Zayn says because he feels himself falling for someone else. At that same moment, Louis and Liam set off fireworks. Then Niall and Zayn kiss. (Then one thing leads to another...) and then they end up waking up inside the staff closet. Niall ends up getting dressed and running away from Zayn before they could talk. 

When the park opens again in January, Zayn has tried nonstop to talk and text Niall who hasn't answered him. Niall avoids Zayn. 

But finally Niall confronts Zayn and tells him he's been avoiding him is because he's afraid because he felt something with him but he's still in love with Harry. Zayn understands but they end up kissing. 

So Zayn and Niall end up "secretly dating" behind Perrie and Harry's back. (Sneaking kisses in between break times, swimming in the pool after hours, picnics at the top of the water slides.) Zayn takes 2 Killer Whale necklaces that make a yin and yang, from the gift shop and give the black part to Niall and keeps the white one for himself. 

It's March and Zayn's mother comes to town to help Perrie and Zayn plan their summer wedding. That's when it really hits Zayn that what he's doing is wrong because he sees how his mom and Perrie are so excited for the wedding but still tells Perrie she can get whatever she wants just so he can avoid planning and still meets up with Niall. 

It's now the month of May and Zayn and the gang are hanging out during lunch but Perrie had taken the day off to plan wedding stuff and Niall was working through his lunch hour. Harry then excitedly tells his friends that he was called in by the Sea World office and that Sea World San Diego wanted to hire him as a veterinarian for the animals there. (It's been a job that Harry's been after in this Sea World, but no luck.) And Harry says that he and Niall have discussed it and he's taken the job and decide to both move to California together before summer starts. 

After work, Niall comes storming up to Zayn after getting an invitation to his and Perrie's wedding. (Awkward!) but Zayn gets mad saying how Niall didn't tell him about him and Harry moving to San Diego. It turns out that Niall and Harry leaving is on the same day as Zayn and Perrie's wedding. They end up getting into a huge fight calling each other cowards m

Niall walks away angrily and Zayn calls after him saying. "But if you crash the wedding, I won't stop you." Niall stops but keeps walking. 

Fast forward to Zerrie's wedding day, a cliche "Under the Sea" theme because they met at Sea World. The pastor says "Speak now or forever hold your peace." 

Zayn looks over the the doors and no one walks in. Zayn is heartbroken but says his vows. 

Finally the pastor pronounces them as Mr and Mrs. Malik and they go to the reception. (Which is at the Hyatt Hotel). 

Suddenly, Louis comes running in from a phone call and tells Zayn that Niall has been in a car accident. Zayn tells Perrie, who understands and lets him go. (To her, Niall is Zayn's best friend). 

Zayn goes to the hospital and sees Harry crying in the waiting room. When Harry sees him, he punches Zayn in the face. Harry starts yelling about that it's his fault that Niall's dying. Zayn asks why and Harry says that before they got on the plane, Niall told him everything (kissing Zayn, the affair, etc) and said he was sorry but that he was in love with Zayn. So Niall had gotten in a car accident going to Zayn's wedding. 

The doctor calls in Zayn and Harry, saying that Niall had woken up and they could see him.   
They go in and Niall's on the hospital bed all bandaged up. When the doctor asks how Niall is doing, he says he's doing fine. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" The doctor asks

"Uh, I was in a cab coming from the airport." Niall said thinking hard. "Going somewhere." 

"Do you remember where?" 

Niall bit his lip. "Uh...Sea World."

"What for?" 

Niall's eyes brightened "I remember! I was going to surprise Harry at work!" Niall smiled wide looking at Harry. 

"What do you mean, surprise me at work?" Harry asked. 

Niall explains then that he had just gotten here from Orlando. Then Harry says that it's nearly been a year since Niall first came to San Antonio. Niall asks who the other guy in the room is, pointing to Zayn. The doctor says he wants to talk to Niall privately so Harry and Zayn leave the room. 

Harry starts telling Zayn that it's better like this, for Niall to forget about him, and forget about their relationship. When Zayn tries to argue, Harry points out Zayn's wedding ring and says that if he really loves Niall like he says he does, he'd let him go and not let Niall go through the pain of losing Zayn again. Besides Zayn's already married, so there's no going back on it. Zayn agrees because it's the best for Niall. 

They tell Niall the "truth" from everything that happened when he first moved here leaving out his and Zayn's affair. They tell him that Niall really wanted to be there for his best friends wedding so that's why he got in the accident. Niall laughs and says that it's something that he would do. 

When Niall gets released from the hospital, him and Harry take the first flight to California. But before they leave, Harry makes a point to tell Zayn he never wants to see him again and he'll never forgive him for betraying him. Harry doesn't want Zayn in his or Niall's lives anymore. 

Time passes,

Zayn and Perrie are happily married and Perrie was promoted to working at the executive offices at Sea World while Zayn is still happy working at the gift ship, but now works back at the Shamu Emporium. 

Louis and Eleanor get married as well as Liam and Danielle. No one hears about Niall and Harry and they all (except Zayn) think it's because they are all too busy to catch up. 

One day, Perrie tells Zayn she's pregnant and Zayn is ecstatic, happy to finally have a child. Their friends, each have a child and are welcoming to the new addition. 

9 months pass and Perrie has the child, a boy. But makes a point to tell Zayn that that's the only child they'll have. (The pain was to much for her)

When the doctor asks for the name,

"Calum." Zayn smiles small. "His name is Calum."

THE END. 

 

 

 

 

 

Just kidding!! There was actually a part 2 to this, so comment so I can post it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I was in Sea World when this happened. I thought itd be cool to see what it'd be like for them to work there :) if u want me to continue, don't be afraid to comment or kudos, thanks!


End file.
